


Bright as a White Point Star

by Froyduhr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Nanogenes, Vincent the Timelord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor comes back for Vincent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright as a White Point Star

TITLE: Bright as a White Point Star  
FANDOM: Doctor Who  
DOCTOR: Matt Smith (11)  
PAIRING(S): DoctorVanGogh  
WARNING: Probably gonna be bangin', swearing, stupidnesssssss  
RATED: there shall might be bangin'  
\---  
Chapter 1: Starlight

«This world, this magnificent, beautiful world. An existence filled by the most amazing colours, the work of the finest artist, made with the love, like a mother to her new-born, and the love it is made by, flows through us all, showing us happiness and compassion.” Vincent said as he and the Doctor wandered around the streets, looking up at the stars.  
“You are not only one of the finest artists in the history of Earth, Vincent. You are also a poet with the skill of the great; as Shakespeare, Poe and Dass.” The Doctor replied.

Vincent smiled and looked over at the mysterious man, his friend, the Doctor.  
“I have to go, Vincent. But remember, I will return to you.” The Doctor said.  
Vincent rested a hand against the side of The Doctor’s face, before he, with no warning, closed the gap and kissed him.  
After what felt like decades, the two men broke apart, but only to rest their foreheads together.  
“Do not leave me, Doctor. I do not know if I can live in a world without your light to shine over the right path to what can nearly be described as happiness.” Vincent said.  
“In your year of 37, I will be back. I need you to manage it. I need you to hang on.” The Doctor whispered.  
Vincent met the Doctor’s gaze and nodded. The Timelord kissed the artist again, the kiss had an undertone of sadness and promise. They pulled away and the Doctor opened the door to his TARDIS and entered.  
“37.” He promised. Vincent looked back at him. “37.” He said, confirming.  
The TARDIS door closed behind him, and the Doctor dashed to the console and began pressing buttons and switching levers. “What are you doing, Doctor?” Amy asked. The Doctor just ignored her and continued to make is beloved spaceship follow his orders. In the end, the TARDIS gave into the Doctor’s desperate efforts to set the time to the day of the suicide of the great Vincent van Gogh.

The TARDIS landed softly, and the alien and the human walked out.  
The Doctor took a look around. Everything looked like it had when they had left.  
“Today is the day.” Amy said and bit at her lower lip. “We must find the corn-field.” The male replied and began to run in direction of the place where Vincent was going to shoot himself.  
“I can’t let him die.” The Doctor winced as they ran though the corn, and passed two boys, who were playing amongst the golden grass. “Vincent!” He called as he saw the ginger man looking at them from further inside of the field, a painting by his side and his paint in his hands.  
Vincent threw away his utensils and ran towards the two time-travellers. “Doctor! Amy!” He shouted when he was only a few meters away from them. But at that moment, a loud bang was heard from behind Amy and the Doctor, and Vincent suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground. The Doctor hurried to the Hollander’s side and carefully turned him unto his back.  
A gun-wound near his heart oozed with blood as the man gasped for air.  
Amy turned around, just in time to see the two boys run away. She walked to where the boys had played and saw a handgun, still smoking. She picked up the gun and went to the Doctor’s side.  
The Doctor pulled out a box from one of his pockets, and opened it.

A swarm of glowing, small, creatures swarmed around the Doctor’s hand. “What is that?” Amy asked. “Nanogenes.” The Doctor mumbled, and with no further explanation, he pressed his hand against the man’s heart. The healing robots swarmed away from him in favour of into-and-around Vincent.  
As the nanogenes left the painter’s body, the Doctor caught them in the box again, before lifting the ginger man up into his arms. Vincent did not stir once as he was carried back into the TARDIS.  
The Doctor carried the man into the sickbay and laid him out on the table. He examined the wound and was pleased to see that it was completely healed. However, as he sighed in relief, a sound caught his ears.  
Dun-dun-dun-dun…dun-dun-dun-dun…dun-dun-dun-dun…  
He listened into the silence, and the drumming got louder. He blocked out the sound of both his and Amy’s heartbeats, but the sound was consistent. With a deep breath, he leaned down to rest his ear against Vincent’s chest.  
Dun-dun-dun-dun…dun-dun-dun-dun…dun-dun-dun-dun…  
„The heartbeat of a Timelord…“ The Doctor whispered. Then he took out the box of nanogenes again. He lifted the box out, up to his face and stared at the glowing healers inside of the see-through walls. “Did you really‽” he asked them.  
No reply, off course.  
He bit his own hand in disbelief as he looked at the scan and was near-blacking out as he saw the result pop up on the screen.

Twin-hearts… Vincent van Gogh had TWIN HEARTS‽  
“No, no, no, no! The nanogenes couldn’t!...Or maybe? Did they replicate my DNA? Oh, how brilliant! But… will his body survive the sudden transformation‽” The Doctor mumbled to himself as he scurried around in the sickbay, checking every screen and glowing button.  
“What’s wrong, Doctor?” Amy asked, completely bewildered and in utter confusion.  
“The nanogenes have changed this DNA structure into the one of a Timelord.” He said as he pressed a few buttons on a console. “His biological structure has transformed his insides into the same as mine. However this has never happened before, and from experience, I am not at all sure if he’ll survive.”  
The Doctor pressed a few last buttons and sat down by the painter. He sighed and ran his hands through the man’s ginger hair.  
Amy left the two men alone, as she saw the Doctor’s need to be alone with the other.  
The Doctor pressed a kiss to Vincent’s forehead as he hummed on an old Gallifreyan song. The song was abut never giving up on love, and to keep strong in the harshest of times. – Just like the time they were in now.  
“You have an beautiful voice, Doctor.” The Doctor turned his head and saw Vincent smile back at him. “Vincent‽ are you ok?” The Doctor asked, overlooking the scanners around them.  
“I’m fine, Doctor, my Starlight, I am fine.” Vincent said and pulled the Doctor down for a kiss.” The Doctor responded immediately by kissing back, deepening it.  
The Doctor let out a small moan as Vincent’s tongue began dancing with his own, mixing their saliva, the Doctor was unable to stop a small whimper that escaped from his throat  
The Doctor eventually let go of the artist and pulled him into an embrace.

“Doctor, I feel strange.” Vincent said, a tad concerned. The Doctor hugged him tighter. “You are a Timelord now.” He said. Vincent pulled away from the Doctor. “What is a Timelord?” he asked. “One of my people. It’s hard to explain, but I am an alien.” The Doctor said.  
Vincent laughed. “You sure are, Doctor, quite strange indeed.” The Doctor shook his head. “I mean; I’m from another planet.” He said.  
“What? Another planet?”  
“Yes. It’s called Gallifrey…Or rather; It was.”  
“What happened to it?”  
“A war…The great time war between my people and a race named the Dalek. I am the last of my kind.”  
“But you said that I was one?”  
The Doctor smiled. “Yes, yes you are.” The alien let out a happy laugh. The words of the Face of Boe rang through his ears: you are not alone.  
He was at least not anymore.  
“Physically, there is not supposed to be many changes to you.” The Doctor said, as he circled the now, topless Vincent. He placed one hand over each of the painter’s hearts. “The biggest difference is your second heart. You have one heart here…” He rubbed his left hand to Vincent’s chest. “…And one here.” He rubbed the right.  
Vincent took a hold of the Doctor’s hands, holding them firmly against is chest. “They are both yours, Doctor. I hope you understand that, Starlight.” Vincent said. The Doctor smiled at the mentioning of the nickname that the painter had given him. He took a step closer to said man and laid his head to rest at the ginger’s broad chest. “I think I love you Vincent.” The Doctor murmured into the ginger curls at the other’s chest. At that; Vincent wrapped his arms around the other and hugged him tight.  
“I love you too, Starlight.”  
The Doctor pressed a light kiss to Vincent’s chest, before said man placed a finger under his cheek, gently pushing his face up to place a kiss at his lips. “Meinem Stern-Licht.” Vincent murmured.


End file.
